User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/Concept Area for MH A New World: "The Rot"
Concept so far: The Rot is a massive Monster Graveyard in a large cave network below the Albon Region. It is like the Rotten Vale in the neighboring Continent of the New World, but Elder Dragons rarely come here at all to die in the Elder Crossing for some reason, so most, if not all, of the dying creatures that come here to die are always natives of the Albon Region as opposed to "Immigrants" of other lands. The Rot is home to an ecosystem similar to that of the Rotten Vale, but with its own assortment of Plants, Fungus, and Fauna, including rather strange looking Monsters found nowhere else. Some areas in the world above are connected to the Rot via ravines and cave networks, but for the most part, it is quite isolated. '' ''Nakarkos are known to visit from time to time to feast on Ceadeus pups they catch safely. Hence, the area has plenty of Ceadeus bones. The area's plant life is bizarre and most noteworthy for not requiring Sunlight to make food, but instead, they rely on the dead organic matter that they grow on for nutrients, and in some cases, even the smaller insects, as most of these plants are carnivorous in nature. These plants also have a modified chlorophyll to process gases and nutrients to make sugars in a manner of "Chemosynthesis" that allows them to make sugars and supply oxygen to the surrounding area without the need of Sunlight as the base of their processes. This Modified Chlorophyll gives them a blood crimson color, as opposed to green as in most normally seen plants, making them even more bizarre. In The Rot are water filled caverns, and even underwater cave networks that have ecosystems that are just as bizarre. Black Smokers similar to those found in the darkest depths of the oceans are found here, spewing chemicals that form the base of a food chain here, with microbe colonies that feed on these chemicals like Phytoplankton absorbing sunlight, and some creatures feeding on these microbes, and then even bigger creatures feeding on them. Religious People in Albonian Society often speak of The Rot like a mythological "Underworld" of sorts, though Scientists are still studying the area and its ecosystems, with help from the Hunter's Guild of course, solving mysteries of this bizarre area, and how this ecosystem came to be. Monsters in this Area (Planned So far) Amphibians *Rotti-Puri (Rotten Perch Beast) Brute Wyverns *"Duramboros Relative" (Rot Tailhammer Wyvern) *Deviljho Fanged Beasts *"Gammoth Relative" (Hades Mammoth Beast) Fanged Wyverns *"Zinogre Relative" (Corpse Wolf Wyvern) Flying Wyverns *Bazelgeuse *"Diablos Relative" (Butcher Horn Wyvern) Neopterons *Altaroth *Tatatoid ("Battlecry Wasp") Temnocerans *Bonsupa (Bone Coat Spider) Leviathans *"Gobul Relative" (Corpse Fish Wyvern) Piscine Wyverns *"Cephalos and Cephadrome Relative" (Rot Fin Wyvern and "Rot Fin Wyvern Alpha) Wingdrakes *Unnamed Wingdrake (Rot Wing Wyvern) Elder Dragons *Nakarkos (Implied) Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Related